Some travelers visiting a geographic region may wish to visit all of the traditional “touristy” points of interest in the geographic region that are frequented by tourists. For example, a traveler in New York City may wish to visit the tourist sites of the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty. Alternatively, some travelers may wish to have an “authentic New York City experience,” by visiting points of interest that are frequented by locals rather than tourists, for example, “off the beaten path” bars and restaurants. Oftentimes, travelers plan trips and decide which points of interest they will visit by consulting acquaintances who live in the geographic region or via Internet-based mapping and reviewing services.